


Absolut

by akanyanen



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Drinking, Illegal Activities/Gang, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-07
Updated: 2012-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 03:18:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12290088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akanyanen/pseuds/akanyanen
Summary: Written in the 8Uppers!Verse.Johnny and Ace don't have problems. It's only a problem when you acknowledge it.Reposting.





	Absolut

Johnny methodically spreads out one of the red towels across the back counter against the wall, transferring the freshly washed and dried shot glasses over, carefully lining them up in a perfect row. 

He can hear the light murmur of Jackie and Mac in the back office and the metal clink of Arsenal's guns as he turns them over and over, meticulously polishing them, taking them apart and putting them back together again. 

Johnny grabs a thin yellow rag, pushing it into the center and wiping away the droplets of water and placing it the glass upside down on one of the upper shelves. It's repetitive but calming, much like the swing of Gum's stick through the air as he practices, a soft burst of noise every so often when he strikes out at an invisible target. Toppo's video games' high-pitched noises and upbeat music add to the club's own special atmosphere; Johnny prefers this to the beats the club blasts loudly at night. 

A bedroom door slams shut, rattling the walls, and Johnny doesn't look up from drying the martini glasses, grabbing the bottle of vodka from the well and setting it down on the bar with a light thunk. It's snatched up immediately, and Johnny can hear the contents splashing into a short glass, a harsh hiss and then the thud of an empty glass on his wood bar. He doesn't have to look up to know who it is. 

"Lighter?" Ace mumbles, voice rough. 

Johnny spares him a glance, eyes darting away from Ace's bare chest and up to his face, five o'clock shadow over his jaw and hair askew. Ace burps and Johnny slides a forgotten lighter from last night's crowd across the wood. It spins in a slow circle and Ace's hand shoots out and grabs it. 

The smell of tobacco is not something he thinks is pleasant, but he's far too used to it from bartending and working so closely with the two resident chimneys. Arsenal has taken a break from polishing and Johnny watches him steal the cigarette from between Ace's lips, bringing it to his own and taking a drag, -the end lighting up a fiery red. Johnny looks away again, finishing up the last of the tall glasses and setting them back in their original place on the shelf. 

**

 

"Matsukawa Noritaka, among his other crimes, is suspected to have embezzled large amounts of money from the export company he spearheads," Mac says, tone of voice cool and calm as he tosses the manila folder on the small tabletop. Toppo has looked up from his handheld; they all recognize the name. 

"We've been hired to investigate and gather evidence for one of the board members," Jacky says, and Mac pouts visibly at him, not too pleased at having some of his thunder stolen. 

This would be their biggest case yet. Mac grins slyly; if this goes well they'll get a huge bonus. 

"Now, to the plan." 

**

 

It's a busy night and Johnny hasn't gotten a chance to breathe for hours, constantly pouring and mixing drinks. The bass reverberates through his body, familiar and comfortable. Gum cuts through the crowd easily, occasionally coming up to the bar for water but mostly staying on the floor. 

Ace, however, keeps popping up constantly, helping himself to the contents of Johnny's bar. His pants hang low on his hips and Johnny catches himself staring at his tanned arms when he grabs two beers out of the fridge. 

This isn't unusual for Ace. What is abnormal is when he doesn't come back up to the bar after an hour, maybe longer. The crowd is slowly staring to thin out; thankfully, closing is in an hour. 

Johnny scans the stragglers, spotting, at a wall near the bathrooms what is undoubtedly Ace's back with high-heeled legs that belong to a girl with long hair and a short skirt wrapped around it. Johnny can't tear his eyes away as Ace grinds against her, never kissing her for long, his lips going back to her neck.

Johnny frowns. He doesn't know what this feeling is and doesn't know if he wants to put a label on it. 

"Hey," Gum says, waving a hand in front of his face, effectively snapping him out of it. Gum looks over in the direction Johnny just was and makes an understanding noise. "I was trying to get your attention for a while."

"Sorry," Johnny says sheepishly, trying to ignore Ace and the girl, still in his peripheral vision. 

"Johnny?" Gum asks. 

"Yeah, I'm fine," Johnny says, watching Ace and the girl disappear outside together. 

"Milk, please?" Gum asks again, and he sounds amused.

"Ah, yeah, right." Johnny says, pouring a tall glass. Only Gum would order a glass of milk from a bar.

**

His mistress, a cabaret girl, should know when he'll be out, or at least have some dirt on him. Get as much as you can out of her.

He doesn't feel anything when he kisses her, no excitement or much interest in going any further. He almost has what he needs in order for their assignment to go well. Once she lets her guard down, then they'll be set to go. Johnny places a hand at her waist and smiles at her when he pulls back, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. 

"Let's talk a little more," Johnny says softly, estimating only a few more minutes by the blush on her cheeks and the way she nods quickly, not breaking eye contact. 

**

 

"You've got it bad for Ace, says matter-of-fact, aiming carefully at the dartboard before sending one flying and hitting just outside of the bull's eye with a thud. 

Johnny fumbles with his tie, frowning when the knot comes out crooked. He doesn't give any sign he's heard. Arsenal throws another dart, using more force, and it hits the board with a louder thwack. 

"Just go for it, Johnny." Toppo adds, not looking up from his video game, frowning when the cheerful chirping is replaced with more dramatic game over music. They both stare at him; it isn't like Toppo to get involved in their business. 

"You're—just. No." Johnny grimaces. It sounds like he's trying to convince himself more than Toppo and Arsenal. 

**

 

Johnny, while he can fight, is delegated to waiting with the van this time, having already done his part. Matsukawa will be at a party with his wife. Haruka let that slip, among other things.

Ace and Gum have already made it inside and are searching Matsukawa's house. They make an extremely odd combination of unpredictable violence paired with calm (and eccentric) controlled aggression. 

They only have two hours to find his financial records and more concrete evidence for the board member. 

Johnny drums his fingers on the steering wheel and bites his lip, nervously watching the driveway, hoping to see the other two running back to the van. 

**

 

Johnny really can't take much more of this; it seems to come to a peak when he sees Arsenal disappear into the bathroom and Ace follow him shortly after, both reemerging a while later. Ace comes straight to the bar, hair messier than usual and lips swollen, smiling at him like he knows exactly what's been plaguing Johnny for the past few weeks. 

He pours himself a drink and chugs it down, his tongue flicking out to lick the remnants of alcohol from his lip when he's done, eyes locked with Johnny's. 

Johnny frowns, not amused, and smacks Ace's hand away when he reaches for a beer.

"You're cut off," Johnny says, pulling his hand back quickly and mixing a drink for a waiting customer.

Ace glares and storms off. 

**

 

"Arsenal says you want to fuck," Ace yells over the music, coming behind the bar one night and grabbing the vodka from the speed rack, pouring himself a double. 

Johnny drops the whiskey glass, shattering it across the floor. Ace grins, not caring. Johnny curses and grabs the dustpan and small broom out of the corner and sweeps it up. 

"Arsenal is crazy. You're crazy," Johnny yells back, sweeping at Ace's feet until he moves and Johnny can get the rest of the glass. 

Ace just grins manically at him and Johnny swallows thickly; that look always makes him nervous (who in the hell knows what Ace will do?), but it's the way Ace is looking at him, eyes dark and boring into him and maybe undressing him a little. 

They wouldn't notice; the bar is too tall and no one spends time peering over the bar when they're in a club. Patrons order drinks and take them away. It's not like they would bother to notice Ace's hand grabbing roughly at the front of their bartender's pants. Johnny shifts forward into it—he's only male after all—and bites his lip. Customers come up sporadically now, and each time it gets harder to will himself to move away from Ace's hand and grab beer or pour shots. But the hand is always back where it was before, stroking him through his jeans.

Just when he's worked up and is seriously contemplating leaving his post, begging Toppo to take over and dragging Ace back into one of the bedrooms, he stops completely and disappears with a smirk into the crowd. 

Johnny curses.

**

 

They're so close Mac can taste it and it makes him nervous. It would have been easier to handle this like another mercenary case, but that isn't what the client wants this time. This time they want to bring him down and watch him suffer. 

It's a lot of work. 

They just need to wait it out a little longer, Jacky says. They have everything they need; they just have to wait for the perfect timing. 

Johnny sighs when Ace starts picking yet another fight with Gum. 

**

 

The bed creaks when Ace shoves him down on it, stumbling after him and crashing down on top of him, lips pressed harshly against his as his shirt is torn from his body. Ace is intense and consuming. There isn't anything gentle about this, but that's not what Johnny wants now. If he wanted slow and gentle sex then he would've gone to Toppo. 

The sound of his belt unclasping and his zipper sliding down reaches him despite the pounding of his heart, sending his blood racing faster, louder in his ears. Ace has that grin on his face again; it's familiar, but while he's seen Ace naked, the way he's responding to Johnny's touch is unfamiliar. He wants to hear more. He uses Ace's belt loops and pulls him close, thrusting up and letting Ace's groan wash over him. 

Johnny isn't sure how this started. The night was normal enough, people crowding in at 12, and then most of them were gone by 3. The last few stragglers were kicked out a half hour later. What possessed Ace to come up and drag him away from cleaning up, Johnny isn't sure, but then again, no one ever really knows what he's thinking. 

Johnny shudders. He's not sure how his pants got off, but they're gone and so are Ace's. Johnny slides his hand up Ace's chest, the tan skin soft and smooth underneath his palm,. He squirms when Johnny's fingertips brush over his nipple. He does it again and Ace rewards him by rolling his hips, their erections rubbing together.

"Is this how you want it?" Ace grins, a hand wrapping around Johnny's cock and tugging until Johnny groans loud into the empty bedroom. 

Johnny nods, licking his lips. 

"Where is it?" Ace asks. 

"What?" Johnny asks, gasping when Ace flicks his wrist.

"Your lube," Ace says, teeth and lips moving 

"What?" Johnny stutters.

"Come on, we know you're gay; where is it?" Ace says, lips now moving down Johnny's chest and not stopping. 

Johnny is slightly annoyed at Ace being presumptuous, but he does have some, and besides, Ace's mouth wet and warm around his cock seems to soothe his annoyance.

"Drawer, there," Johnny groans and grabs a handful of Ace's hair. 

The cold air hits him when Ace sits up and he grunts, staring at a small brown spot on Ace's shoulder. 

"Creative spot," Ace drawls. Ace, surprisingly enough, isn't drunk. He still seems uninhibited, leaning over the bed to dig around in Johnny's nightstand, quickly returning to sucking him off.

"Shut up," Johnny grumbles, but he doesn't really care, not when Ace is blowing him. Too soon, though, it's gone and Ace is staring down at him, eyes a little too intense when he looks into them. 

Johnny mumbles, avoiding Ace's eyes, "Just do it." 

Ace probably isn't that experienced, more accustomed to girls, but he does fine. He preps him a little too fast, but it still has small tremors racking Johnny's body. Then Ace is between his legs, sliding in quickly and breathing into the crook of his neck as he rolls in and out of him. 

Ace can't focus on multitasking anymore, so Johnny reaches down between his legs, pulling himself off as Ace's hips snap in and out, picking up the pace. The sounds of their skin colliding and their sporadic moans fill the room. Johnny's face flushes and Ace groans, loud and not caring that whoever is home can probably hear them. On the other hand, Johnny is quiet, low noises and hitched breaths as he gets closer. 

Ace is frantic and less coordinated, making lots of noise, when he's on the edge, pushed over when Johnny actually lets loose, arching and clenching around him. Ace shudders and quickly helps pull Johnny off before he collapses next to him and is asleep almost instantly. Johnny has the presence of mind to grab a washcloth and clean up a bit before he lies down and falls asleep immediately, Ace's snoring not bothering him. 

**

 

Johnny doesn't expect Ace to settle down, and he doesn't want to himself. It doesn't really matter right now anyway. He likes the way Ace's arm shoots out and his fingers curl around his elbow, pulling him back into bed for another romp when he tries to get up and clean up from last night. They're having fun; maybe that's enough for now.


End file.
